


A Red Dead Spy!

by SpaceFrogFren (orphan_account)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Americans, Angst and Humor, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Coffee, Cold War, Communism, Dialogue Heavy, Double Agents, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fishing, Girls with Guns, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heist, Helicopters, I'm Bad At Tagging, India, Inner Dialogue, Jack Has Issues, Mercenaries, Mexican Character, Micah is an asshole, Music, My First Work in This Fandom, Nuclear Weapons, Partners to Lovers, Racism, Rivalry, Romance, Shooting, Sneaking Around, Soviet Union, Spies & Secret Agents, Young John Marston
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpaceFrogFren
Summary: Red Dead Redemption 2 but it's the height of the Cold war!The Van Der Linde gang is now a group of spies and secret agents operating all over the globe, lead by Arthur, Dutch and Hosea, the group attempts to stop a military coup in India, where they quickly learn of a new weapon that could potentially cause the deaths of millions!AKA: Red Dead Redemption 2 if it was Mission Impossible and Metal Gear Solid's baby.





	A Red Dead Spy!

**Author's Note:**

> This goes without saying but:
> 
> This is a work of Fiction! So some of these events did not occur in real life, nor do I wish they did! I'm just some stupid 'Murican who thought RDR2 set in the 1980s with secret agents sounded cool!

 

1980, the height of the Cold War, to the rest of the world, the thought of a communist military coup in India with possible nuclear warfare on the table was around one of the scariest possibilities in the world!

 

**To the Van Der Linde organization, however, it just meant business was about to boom.**

 

* * *

 

As Arthur Morgan awoke to the sound of the telephone ringing, he began to wonder who the hell would call at 4 AM? And why did they have to do it the exact night he stayed up writing in his older journal?

 

Sighing, he walked to the telephone, stumbling at first because of the drowsiness, but he made it.

 

“Hello?” he mumbled, his voice groggy and quiet.

 

“Arthur, it’s Dutch...Milton’s calling again….Says he wants to meet with us, discuss business….”

 

“Where?”

 

“You know where.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes, now.”

 

“Who else are you bringing?”

 

“Hosea, you, and Micah…”

 

“Micah…?” Arthur sighed.

 

“Yes, Micah.”

 

“Ugh…”

 

“Who else would you have me bring? Bill? You know what he’d say…”

 

“Nuke em…?”

 

“Nuke em!” Dutch repeated with a chuckle.

 

“Fine, I’ll be there soon…” Arthur said, hanging up the telephone.

 

It took ten minutes for Arthur to get dressed, partly because he was exhausted and also the fact he neglected to organize his clothing.

 

Another part of it was whenever he looked at his bed; It reminded him of how he was living in a nice house all alone.

 

But after about 15 minutes, he finally was ready to leave, grabbing his keys on the way out, he looked at the house once again, for a house in Manhattan, it wasn’t too bad. Paint might have been tacky and the house probably was the smallest in the lot, but it was home, the green grass, the hand-trimmed bushes, the warm sidewalk it lead to, the home was perfect for Arthur.

 

Driving to the place was difficult, Long Island’s traffic never ceased to be crazy, even at 4:30 in the morning, it still piled on, this coupled with the fact that Arthur was slightly sleep deprived, well, it certainly felt like drunk driving to him, he even thanked his lucky stars that no police saw him, for they certainly would have pulled him over if they did.

 

Arington’s diner, a small secluded place in a shady part of Ronkonkoma, Arthur knew it was owned by Feds and had a back room where people like him usually did their business, it was often confusing how no one ever accidentally walked in thinking it may be an actual restaurant baffled him, still; the thought of Milton having to serve customers made him chuckle, Milton probably couldn’t even manage that, let alone the security of the United States!

 

The joy brought by the thought was quickly extinguished when Arthur caught sight of the only car parked in the lot, a disgusting brown Dacia 1300 lay dormant in the lot as Arthur grumbled to himself, only one fool in the world owned a car like that….

 

“Micah…”

 

Sighing, he parked his old red Alfa Romeo Alfetta far away from Micah’s car, trying his best not to be associated with it, although in retrospect that was pretty much impossible given how the two cars were the only ones parked in the lot.

 

Once inside, his face immediately turned sour for multiple reasons; one, the entire place smelled like dog piss, two; he saw cockroaches skitter around on the floor when he walked in, and worst of all; he saw Micah, sitting on a counter stool, smiling at him with a cup of coffee in his hands.

 

“Howdy cowpoke!” He smugly smiled as Arthur scowled.

 

“Where’s Milton?” Arthur asked, sitting at a booth far away from Micah.

 

“Him and Dutch will be over soon. In the meantime, it’s just me and you.”

 

Arthur scowled even harder. “Wonderful, because that’s what I woke up at four in the Mornin for, to talk to Micah Bell.”

 

Micah flashed his yellow teeth at Arthur. “Yep… How’s that house of yours cowpoke?”

 

Arthur grumbled, “Just dandy, how’s that shithole apartment?”

 

“Can’t complain, it’s got a bed, and it keeps me warm and dry…”

 

Arthur snarled. “Yeah? I’m betting this place didn’t have cockroaches till you arrived.”

 

Micah returned the snarl. “What’s the matter Cowpoke? You got something against me?”

 

Arthur put his hands up and obnoxiously laughed right in Micah’s face. “Well, it weren’t for you; Sean and Lenny wouldn’t be in a cell in Indonesia! If it weren’t for you; Maybe Milton would get off Dutch’s ass about the botched Afghanistan job! If it weren’t for you; we would all be able to retire...But no, instead you run your mouth and shoot anyone who looks at ya funny!”

 

Micah smugly tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. “I’m just a representative of the good ol’ U S of A my friend!”

 

Arthur scoffed, scratching his beard. “Shit, if you’re representing America, no wonder this country is fucked.”

 

Suddenly, the door swung open.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Dutch smiled as he and Milton walked into the bar, with Milton’s face cringing at the same dog-piss smell that filled the room.

 

“Well, gentlemen, since you’re all here... Let’s go to the back room... Away from here.” Milton cringed, seeing the cockroaches on the wall.

 

The back room was actually just a small room with a conference table and 6 chairs surrounding it, the only good thing about was it not smelling horrible.

 

As each of the men took their seat, Milton set up a small projector.

 

“Wait a second…” Arthur said, looking around the room. “Where the hell’s John? He too good to show up?”

 

Dutch rolled his eyes. “Grow up, Arthur.”

 

“Well, if he ain’t here... Where the hell is he?”

 

Milton then chipped in. “Agent Marston and Agent Smith are on board a plane to Indonesia currently...They’re going to attempt to free agents Summers and MacGuire.”

 

Hosea chuckled “And if it makes you feel any better Arthur, Charles is leading the operation...So you can’t complain about it.”

 

Hosea then turned to Milton who raised an eyebrow. “These boys I tell ya.”

 

“Right…. Well anyway gentlemen, I called you all here to discuss something very important….The Van Der Linde Organization has been sent all across the world attempting to root out and stop Communist, and other Anti-American regimes that pose a threat to our great nation… And you have had many successful missions all across the world, for Example, Mr. Matthews and Mr. Van Der Linde’s fantastic work in Laos, Madagascar, and Brasil...As for you Mr. Morgan, your work in Eastern Germany, Iraq, and most importantly; Cuba has allowed for us to remain as one of the greatest nations on Earth, as for you Mr. Bell….”

 

Milton then trailed off, trying to think of one successful thing Micah had accomplished…

 

He couldn’t think of any.

 

“Well, anyway... You all are incredibly skilled in many fields, which is why it is so rare we bring all of you together for a singular mission... However, once you see what I’m about to present to you, I’m sure each of you will agree that all members of the Van Der Linde organization will be needed for this.

 

Milton then pressed the power to the projector; instantly a picture of a file appeared on the slide.

 

The file itself was blurry, although a few things could be made out, mainly the name of the file, when translated to English the file read:

 

**“Project Ragnarok”**

 

Milton then nervously adjusted the tie of his suit and began to explain, “This photograph was taken last week when the Indian armed forces stormed a rebel hideout near Tanot, according to them, the file was empty, with only the name being any source of information we have… Because of this, we believe this ‘Project Ragnarok’ is some sort of weapon, more specifically: A nuclear warhead the communist rebels will attempt to set off in New Delhi to end the civil war and force the Republic to surrender, allowing for a much more Soviet-oriented government to take over…. If this happens, we believe they will invade their neighbors to the East and millions will die…”

 

Micah scoffed. “Who cares if a bunch of Brownies die?”

 

Hosea shook his head, “Because ya damn fool, India and Pakistan are the few countries left in Asia that doesn’t want us all to burn… But if these rebels take over, then Asia will be lost to tyranny…”

 

Milton nodded. “That’s not even the worst part Mr. Matthews… We believe if the rebels can manage to create ‘Ragnarok’ then they’ll give it to the Soviets, who could potentially use it on us as well… Therefore it is imperative you recover the files for the weapon and stop anyone who may be involved in the weapon's creation…”

 

Arthur frowned. “Well... Where exactly do we look for it? India is huge.”

 

“Your best bet would be to look in the city of Naya Landan.”

 

“Naya Landan?” Arthur looked at Milton with confusion.

 

“It’s a huge city situated in West Bengal, it borders the Bay of Bengal, supposedly it’s got a high majority of British there, I guess once India was granted their independence, they allowed the British to stay, currently it’s one of the Rebel’s capital cities.”

 

“Huh.” Arthur nodded as Milton turned to Dutch.

 

“Another thing you should specifically know... Colm O’Driscoll is in India, supporting the rebels.”

 

“Colm... O’Driscoll?” Dutch asked, to which Milton nodded.

 

“Yeah, his mercenary company apparently didn’t like our pay, and so a few weeks ago they ceased all contact with us. It is believed he is also hiding out in Naya Landan.”

 

If there was one name you didn’t mention to Dutch Van Der Linde, it was Colm O’Driscoll.

 

Dutch smirked at the thought of his enemy being in India. “All right... What do we have to do now?”

 

“At the moment, you have eight days to assemble every member of the Van Der Linde organization...Then we’ll discuss what comes next.”

 

And with that, the meeting was over, as all five men left the backroom.

 

“I’m gonna go home. I got a few phone calls to make.” Hosea waved goodbye to Dutch and Arthur.

 

“Me too, I gotta prepare for the shithole I’m about to be into.” Micah whined as he left the building, with Arthur responding “Bring sunscreen.”

 

Once Milton, Hosea, and Micah were gone, Dutch spoke.

 

“So… What do ya make of this?”

 

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, looking at Dutch who poured two cups of coffee behind the counter.

 

“I mean what do you think of the mission?”

 

Arthur scratched his head in thought. It seemed crazy... Even suicidal.

 

“I dunno, seems like a suicide mission to me, I mean, we’ve never had a mission that requires all of us, and the thought of a weapon like Ragnarok in our enemies hands doesn’t sound appealing in the least… What about you?”

 

Dutch sipped his coffee, it tasted horrible, but at five in the morning, it was all that kept him awake.

 

“If Cole’s there, then I’m definitely going… Bastard ain’t gonna slip by me a third time.”

 

Arthur shook his head. “What if Milton’s just kidding with you? What if Cole ain’t really there? What then?”

 

Dutch tilted his head. “Then I guess I owe it to this country to go… Ragnarok…. Imagine if we had a weapon like that, no one would ever cross paths with us.”

 

Arthur shrugged. “I guess.”

 

A few moments passed, with the two men just sipping their horrible coffee, until Arthur spoke again.

 

“Where do you reckon John and Charles are?”

 

“In a Helicopter flying over Indonesia obviously…”

 

“No, I mean, do you think they’ve arrived?”

 

Dutch looked at his watch. “Well, they left last night, so I’d imagine they're pretty close…”

 

“That is if Uncle’s flying them sober…”

 

Dutch laughed. “Is Uncle ever sober?”

 

“Good point…”

 

Dutch shook his head whilst smiling. “Hard to believe we’re gonna all go…”

 

“Yeah, Milton usually allows for five at the most… Guess this really is a big job.”

 

“We’ve been through worse, haven’t we?”

 

“Like the time me and Javier had to pull you out of that swamp in Bolivia?”

 

“When are you gonna let that go?! I said that the water didn’t seem that deep, and it was, I made a mistake! Okay?”

 

Arthur laughed to himself. “The guards even smelled you while we were trying to sneak through the facility! I remember Javier tellin me that one of em said, ‘Jesus, did someone take a shit in here?’ Javier could barely keep quiet on account of laughin so hard!”

 

Dutch smiled. “All right tough guy, when you fall into a lake in India, I ain’t gonna rescue you on account of this conversation!”

 

A few more moments passed, with both men laughing and sipping their drinks.

 

“Think there are any good fishing spots in India?” Dutch asked as Arthur put the empty coffee mug on the counter.

 

“I dunno... If there are, Hosea will probably find them before we do.”

 

Dutch nodded. “That he will.”

 

Dutch then looked at his watch and patted Arthur’s shoulder. “I gotta run, gotta figure out our next few steps in this mission, in the meantime, you rest up. Lord knows we’re gonna need you.”

 

As Dutch left the Diner, Arthur thought to himself, this mission sounded crazy, going to some country on the other side of the world to fight in some conflict he knew nothing about, it sounded like a handful! To top it off, Micah was coming along...The last time he did this, he killed the person Milton instructed them to capture, causing Milton to freak out and Sean and Lenny getting thrown in a cell! Why Milton and Dutch thought it was a good idea to bring Micah along for this mission Arthur did not know, but… Maybe he could be kept on a tight leash by Dutch… Hell...maybe it wouldn’t be so bad…..Maybe India was a hidden paradise! Or maybe it was worse than New York City!

 

Only time would tell!

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it was a cool idea, will probably update regularly.
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and as always have a great day!


End file.
